Adventures with Kurt and Blaine
by Jill122198
Summary: Series of cute one shots with Kurt and Blaine. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I decided to start a fanfic with a bunch of cute Klaine one shots. Not my first time writing, but my first time publishing to fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated. I'll take prompts too, if anybody wants to give me any. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ice Skating Adventure<p>

Blaine Anderson tugged at his boyfriend's hand trying to pull him closer towards the ice skating rink in the middle of the mall. He stared up at it, eyes big and wide, waiting for Kurt to catch up to him. Finally Kurt arrived, seeing Blaine looking at the arena like a small child or puppy. He began laughed at how insanely adorable his boyfriend looked. Kurt came up on Blaine's right side, slipping his arm around the shorter boys waist as he continued to be mesmerized by the ice rink. His big hazel eyes looked up in Kurt's green-blue ones.

"Can we go skating Kurt? Please Kurt please! It would be so fun! And I bet you would look so hot skating around the rink!" Blaine started to beg Kurt. The older boy snickered at Blaine's begging. It was just too damn adorable to resist. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him towards the entrance of the rink. Blaine began to jump up and down like an excited puppy, so happy Kurt had obliged to his pleads. As soon as Kurt had handed the man the money and they were given their skates, Blaine began to try to saddle them up rapidly. As he tried, he failed miserably, getting all caught up in the laces. Kurt walked over after putting his skates on to help his child of a boyfriend. Blaine was practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm as soon as Kurt was done.

They walked slowly and steadily hand in hand into the rink. There were a massive number of children in there, most of them holding onto the railing. Before Kurt even began to take another step, Blaine was already pushing off and skating around the arena. He seemed to be having more fun than some of the kids. He was dancing and skating around the rink to the music being played outside. Suddenly a familiar song came one, the boys looked at each other from across the rink and smiled. The skated towards each other as the tune began to play.

** _You think I'm pretty without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._**

The boys began to sing along as they held each other close, skating slowly around the rink. The whole world seemed to stop and they were suddenly only wrapped up in each other. They continued to skate and other couples and children watched them. But it didn't matter to them. Nothing else mattered except that they were together, and always would be.

_**My heart stops, when you look at me.**_

_**Just one touch. Now baby I believe.**_

_**This is real. **_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**._

_**Ima get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans.**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just figured since I had already written the second chapter that I might as well upload it. All of these are unrelated one-shots btw. And again reviews please, and prompts are accepted :) I'll probably upload the next chapter within the next day or so. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hickey<p>

Kurt and Blaine were the last ones to walk into the Glee club meeting that day, but everyone was still waiting Will when they arrived. Kurt took his usual seat in between Blaine and Mercedes, right in front of Puckerman. The usual chatter began, Rachel going on and on about what song she had planned for the lesson this week. Her choice was a typical Rachel Berry song, and of course, she was singing it to Finn. Santana and Brittney seemed only interested in each other, again, as usual. Everything seemed normal in the Glee club. But Mercedes was the one to point out something she found unusual about one Kurt Hummel.

"Hey, white boy, what's up with your wide arrangement of scarves lately? It's like the middle of May, It's not hot out at all," She questioned him, raising one eyebrow. Kurt was startled by Mercedes' question and blushed a deep red color. Next to him, Blaine began to laugh uncontrollably. Puck, now suddenly interested, turned around to add his two sense.

"Yah, Hummel. I've been wondering the same thing too lately. Even I know that scarves are out of season right now. What's with the out of date fashion choice? It's so unlike you," Puckerman smirked at the boy. Puck's comment got the attention of the whole Glee club now, and they were all staring at him. He wished more than anything that someone would change the subject. He looked over at Blaine who was trying to contain his laughter; he was doing a terrible job at it.

"I… umm…. I'm trying to bring scarves back guys. Obviously," Kurt laughed nervously and looked around the room. Nobody was buying it. Not even Brittney looked liked she believed him. Now he was in trouble. Before anyone else could even say anything, Puckerman yanked the scarf off of Kurt's neck only to reveal what seemed to be the largest hickey ever. Laughter erupted around the room along with Santana moving closer to get a better look.

"Nice! I didn't even think Trouty Mouth over there could give one that big. Looks like the Hobbit actually did something right for once. Now we just have to work on his obsession with bowties," Santana remarked cruelly. It didn't seem like Kurt could get any redder, but boy did he when Blaine opened his mouth.

"I couldn't help it ok! Kurt's skin is just so soft and smooth, and tempting. Oh my god, I couldn't resist it, I just had to touch him. And then of course it became more, and then that happened…" Blaine trailed off lost in thought. The whole Glee club was dying of laughter now. And Kurt was dying of embarrassment. Had Blaine really just said that? He would be having a very serious talk about that with him. But now the whole club was making remarks about how huge it was, and what a good job Blaine had done. Even Rachel had told him she was impressed. Finn on the other hand looked terrified and sickened. Brittney made a comment about how she didn't know unicorns could give big bite marks like that. Santana just hushed her and patted her hands. Finally, Will entered the room saving Kurt from the torture.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late… What's so funny?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow I'm actually really surprised I got some people to add this to their story alerts. So thank you :) And this was just what I came up with for the next chapter. Very fluffy ;) And I'm in the middle of writing a Valentine's day chapter. But I need an opinion because I'm thinking about adding a bit of smut into it. Tell me what you think please. Again Reviews are great. And I forgot to say this last time but, obviously I don't own Glee. So anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Don't Wake Him Up<p>

"Yes! Touchdown! That's it, they won!" Finn and Puck screamed as they lurched out of their seats. "In your face Anderson!" Puck shouted at Blaine who had just watched his team suffer from a depressing defeat. Kurt was lying in Blaine's lap, bored and thinking of his outfit for tomorrow. Blaine was playing with his hair absentmindedly as Puckerman put on the next football game for the day.

Puck, Finn, and Blaine had bet on the teams they wanted to win for the day and now they were spending the whole day watching to see who won. So far Puck was ahead with 3 wins, and Finn and Blaine were both tied with one. Kurt hadn't really been up for watching football but he loved spending time with Blaine, even if it was just cuddling on the couch. But the next thing they knew, Kurt was snoring in Blaine's lap. Puck and Finn started to laugh.

"Wow he must have been pretty bored. You're screwed now Anderson. If you wake him up he's gonna be pissed off," Puck said through his laughter. Blaine raised an eyebrow as to question how Puck new that. "One time the same thing happened to me. Normal day, me and Finn watching football. Kurt just sitting there with nothing to do. And the next thing I know, Hummels asleep in my lap. I tried to wake him up, and boy was he pissed. You know how he gets. Good luck getting up, Blaine," Noah finished his story and then winked at the curly haired boy.

Blaine just rolled his eyes though; there was no way Kurt would get mad at him. Not that he wanted to get up anyway; he loved having Kurt cute and asleep in his arms. But something in the back of Blaine's mind told him he was defiantly screwed when he felt a sudden urge to pee creeping up on him. He shifted back in forth in his seat, hoping it would wake Kurt up in a sweet way. It didn't work. Puck and Finn looked over at him to see his struggle and began to laugh again, quietly this time, as to not wake Kurt.

"C'mon guys, it's not funny. I really have to pee," Blaine's comment only increased the two boys' laughter. Kurt shifted a little in Blaine's lap and he began to tense up. He hadn't believed Puck at first, but now he was sure Kurt was in a state of deep sleep and would hurt anyone who threatened to wake him up. This wasn't going to end well.

"I wonder how long you can hold it Blaine, "Finn snickered. Burt was slowly descending down the stairs, going on about how he needed Kurt's help on a new recipe for Carole. Finn made a hand movement to tell him to shut up and then pointed to the sleeping boy in Blaine's arms. Now it was Burt's turn to laugh. He just shook his head, knowing that whoever woke his son up was sure to be in for it. He mouthed a 'Good luck' to Blaine as he made his way to the kitchen.

Once the football game ended (resulting in Puck winning another bet) Finn and Puckerman began to gather the chips and drinks and clean up the living room. Blaine would have helped, but Kurt was still fast asleep. He began to pat the boys head, soothing himself and probably Kurt too. Finally Puck and Finn came out of the kitchen and began to make their way to the stairs.

"Umm... Guys? Where are you going…?" Blaine asked, sounding sad to be left down here alone.

"Oh," Finn turned around looking like he had actually forgotten about Blaine completely," We were just gonna play some COD. We would invite you, but ya know." Finn finished looking down at Kurt, this earned yet another snicker from Puck. Blaine and sighed and looked down at Kurt sadly. He loved the boy, but he didn't want to be down in the living room with nothing to do. He figured he might as well sleep too as long as he was here. He'd been pretty tired lately. Rachel had been asking him to rehearse their duet for Glee Club night and day, and hanging out with Rachel for more than an hour was always tiring.

Blaine lied his head down on the arm rest of the couch and closed his eyes. He would just take a rest for a few minutes, maybe when he woke up Kurt would be awake too. Then they could spend some good quality time together. Blaine loved the idea of that. Just spending time with his boyfriend made him so happy, it was the best part of his day.

Soon the curly haired boy found himself drifting of into sleep just like the boy in his lap. Kurt shifted again in his lap, rubbing his eyes and beginning to wake up a little. He looked around the room, realizing that everyone had cleared out except Blaine. He was now fast asleep, Kurt giggled and began to wonder where the others had gone. He could see his boyfriend was very tired though. He went to the hall closet and fetched a blanket to drape over the shorter boy. Kurt then laid a small kiss on Blaine's nose and cuddled up to his chest, falling back asleep so close to the one he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to everyone who story alerted my story and reviewed :) it means so much to me. If you have any prompts you want me to write just tell me and I'll be glad to write them! Please review, reviews make me so happy. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee sadly. **

* * *

><p>Kurt's books were all laid out over the table in the corner of the library. He'd asked Blaine to meet him here after school so they could study (Finn and Rachel were occupying the Hummel-Hudson house today) but Blaine was yet to show up. So Kurt had just decided to start studying alone. He began to wonder what was taking his boyfriend so long when he felt a pair of firm hands wrap around his waist. Warm lips pressed against his neck and traveled up to whisper in his ear.<p>

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now, "He whispered, making Kurt jump at how sexy and lust filled the boy's voice sounded.

"Do it then," Kurt dared him. Before he blinked an eye, Blaine was in front of him smashing his lips against Kurt's. Blaine ran his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip, asking for access into his mouth. Kurt granted the access to Blaine as he let a small moan escape from his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance inside the taller boy's mouth. Blaine was practically sitting in Kurt's lap, but Kurt didn't mind. Instead he pulled Blaine closer and intertwined his fingers in his hair. They broke through the gel and pulled at the curls beginning to break loose.

People across the library began to look at them the more Kurt began to moan. A few people shushed them while others just looked away. Completely forgetting where they were, Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the table and began to run his hand up and down the front of his shirt. This caught the attention of some more people, but neither of the boys seemed to notice. Blaine yanked at the back of Kurt's jacket and threw it to the ground, glad to have at least one piece of clothing gone.

From behind Kurt they heard someone clear their throat and then Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. Both of the boys shot up, realizing for the first time how inappropriate what they had just done was. Blaine jumped off of the table while Kurt slumped back in his seat.

"Both of you, principal's office. Now." The librarian told them sternly. The look on her face told them she meant business. They boys packed up their things, Kurt calmly picked his jacket off the floor, and they made their way to principle Figgins' office. Once they were out of the library, Blaine began to chuckle softly. Kurt turned to him, in disbelief. How was he laughing right now? They just got caught making out on a table in the library.

"What's so funny? We're probably gonna have detention now. All because you just had to kiss me!" Kurt threw his arms up in the air. Blaine's laughter only increased as he choked out his reply.

"Did... you… see… the… look… on… her…face?" Blaine stammered, laughing in between each word. Kurt pictured it in his mind and found himself begin to laugh uncontrollably too. She had actually looked… frightened. Finally their laughter decreased as they walked into Figgins' was already there, along with Sue. Why Sue always showed up to meetings like this, no one knew. Most people assumed it was just another chance for her to make fun of The Glee Club Teacher's hair, or to insult one of the children.

"Ahh Porcelain and the other gay. I see you're affection towards bowties hasn't worn off yet. That should really be what the next meeting is about. An intervention to get you to stop wearing those hideous things, and to get the Chiai Pet over there to stop wearing vests. Or to do something with his hair… There's so many things wrong with him, you just can't pick one," Sue finished looking off into the distance, seeming to be deep in thought.

"That is not what this meeting is about Sue. This meeting is to decide a punishment for the two boys making out on the library table," Figgins replied, seeming to want to keep order in the meeting. Yet he also seemed like he couldn't care less.

"Why?" Sue questioned, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other confused. Was Sue on their side? There had to be something in it for her. "To be honest with you, I bet most of the kids probably found it extremely arousing. Now their not gonna be able to get to sleep at night because of the thoughts going through their minds, questioning their sexuality. The real reason we should be punishing them for is trying to turn this school into one big, gay, party." Sue just nodded at the end of her speech. The whole room was silent; everyone just looked at Coach Sylvester until Will finally spoke up.

"Sue, that doesn't even make sense! And it doesn't matter what we're punishing the boys for, what matters is how we punish them, "He acknowledged. Coach Sylvester just rolled her eyes as she let Will talk. "Boys, what you did in the library was completely inappropriate. I think Principal Figgins and Coach Sue will agree with me when I say two weeks detention." The spanish teacher gave them a stern look and the other adults nodded in agreement.

Well, the boys thought as they looked at each other, this would be a fun two weeks of detention together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all again for all the story alerts, love you all :) I wrote this before "Michael" so lets say thats when its set. And this chapters kinda angsty at first, but i promise that there's a happy ending :)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Have you seen Kurt? I can't find him anywhere," Blaine asked the short brunette as he slumped onto the locker next to hers. The diva bit her lip, obviously trying to hide something from the boy. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it, trying to find the right words.<p>

"Blaine, look I really don't know how to tell you this but… Sebastian came by earlier. And he said some… things…. To Kurt. And it really upset him, I'm pretty sure he went out to the bleacher's," Rachel told him hesitantly. Blaine had a lump in his throat when he heard the Warbler's name; he just wouldn't leave Blaine alone. He began to get lost in thought about the last time they saw each other until Rachel spoke up again. "Listen Blaine, I'm not sure what's going on with you and that guy. But whatever it is, it needs to stop. Just know that I will not let you hurt Kurt." Rachel finished and spun on her heals, turning away from Blaine and prancing down the hall.

Now Blaine was beyond confused. What did Rachel mean by 'whatever it is, it needs to stop'. Blaine would never do anything to hurt Kurt, especially what it seemed the Glee star was implying. Blaine tried pushing the thought out of his head, but Rachel's words just kept echoing in his head as he went to find Kurt. People pointed him this way and that in his search for his boyfriend. Finally as he came upon the bleacher's he saw a lone figure just sitting there in a ball. As he began to get closer he heard sniffling, it almost sounded like someone had been crying.

And then Blaine saw him. He was sitting alone in the stands, eyes red and puffy. Tears streaking his face. Blaine flinched at the pain it caused him to see Kurt like this. He moved to get closer, but Kurt's head shot up. He put his hand out in a stopping motion and he lowered his head back to his knees. A muffled cry came from the broken figure.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked out, the sounds of holding back tears deep in his voice, "Please, just don't. I know what happened, so if you're here to break up with me for him, just do it." Blaine's head spun as he tried to come to grips with reality. What had Sebastian said to Kurt to upset him this much? Blaine tried to move closer again but Kurt just let out another sob. He looked up so Blaine could see him for the first time. What he saw when he looked it Kurt's face shocked him. He almost fell over as he realized what must have happened. That son of a bitch must have punched Kurt in the face. Blaine swore once he was finished comforting Kurt he was gonna find Sebastian and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Kurt's face had purple and blue markings all over the right side of it. And his right eye was not only swollen from the crying, but from what was now beginning to look like a black eye. Blaine rushed forward to cup Kurt's cheek in his hand, to make him feel better. But Kurt flinched and moved away as quick as he could, recoiling from Blaine's touch. Blaine stared at the older boy incredulously, why was he acting so weird?

"Kurt, sweetheart," Blaine managed to keep his voice sweet and soothing, "Tell me what's wrong, baby, I promise I'll fix it." Kurt's eyes bore into the others; Blaine could've sworn he saw something that looked like hatred flash though his boyfriend's green-blue eyes.

"You know what's wrong Blaine," Kurt awnsered, sounding tired but yet beginning to return to snarky self. Blaine shook his head, telling Kurt he had no idea what was going on. Kurt sighed and then continued, looking Blaine straight in the eye for more than a few seconds now, "Sebastian, does that help ring a bell, Blaine. Or do I have to elaborate even more for you." Kurt snapped and Blaine fought back tears this time. Kurt's voice sounded so harsh, it defiantly wasn't the same loving tone he always used with Blaine. Something in the back of his mind told him to tell Kurt the thing he'd been keeping from his boyfriend for weeks. But another part of Blaine just couldn't do it. Kurt shook his head, disappointed, and turned away again.

"I know what you did, there's no use hiding it." Kurt spoke icily. This time Blaine was pretty sure he knew what Kurt was talking about, it was the same thing he had been hiding.

"So you know that Sebastian kissed me," Blaine said letting out a deep sigh, waiting for punishment to take place. Kurt only scoffed. Blaine turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"That's not what Sebastian told me. He said that you practically through yourself at him and begged him to kiss you," Kurt said, and he felt himself choke out yet another sob. Blaine's eyes widened, was that what Sebastian had told him? That wasn't even close to the truth; it was practically the other way around.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, using a voice so stern that Kurt actually looked up this time, "Do you really believe that's the whole story? Do you believe that Sebastian's actually telling the truth? I have no idea why you would think I would dare _look_ at anyone other than you. I love you, Kurt. I wouldn't even dare lay eyes on anyone other than you. You're the one my eyes, my heart, my soul, my everything belong too. You're the only one I dream about, the only one I ever want to be with. So why would I put all that at stake, just to kiss someone I don't care about nearly as much as you?" Kurt began to tear up again, but this time in a good way. He scooted closer to his boyfriend for the first time and snuggled right into his chest.

"I don't really know why I believe him; I just felt that I never really was good enough for you. It made sense for you to want to be with someone else…" Kurt said with doubt. Blaine pulled him closer so he could hear the words he whispered into his ear.

"Kurt, you're perfect. And in reality, Im lucky that I have someone as beautiful and amazing as you. Promise me nothing will ever come between us."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey so sorry I have updated in a while, I've been busy with school and stuff. I promise that I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :) But I kinda wrote this quickly in the spirit of Valentine's Day. So thanks again for all the story alerts and review, they make me really happy :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked himself in the mirror, he seemed ready enough to go. His suit was smooth and fit perfectly against his mucled torso. He was meeting Kurt soon, they had dinner reservations at one of Kurt's favorite restaurants and Blaine wanted things to be perfect for his loved one. Blaine knew that he had to make things up to Kurt for last Valentine's day, he almost cringed at the thought of it. Yes, he defiantly had to make things up to Kurt.<p>

As Blaine made his way down the stairs to the car he realized he'd forgotten a key part of the holiday. Flowers and chocolates! How the boy could have forgotten, he didn't know. He would have to stop by the store on the way to the Hummel-Hudson house, there was no way he wasn't getting them for Kurt.

After the flowers had been picked (roses, his boyfriend's favorite) and some delicious looking candies, Blaine quickly hurried to the house to pick Kurt up for their date night. As he pulled in the driveway he noticed Rachel and Finn beginning to leave for a date of their own. He waved to the couple, who were too caught up in eachother to notice the boy. Blaine chuckled to himself, knowing that had to be the way he and Kurt looked sometimes.

Blaine climbed the stairs steadily, one hand holding the roses and the other with the chocolates. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the large home. Blaine slowly ran a hand through his hair, he'd decided to leave it not gelled for the night knowing Kurt liked it that way. He heard Kurt's footsteps on the inside of the house as he came to awnser the door. Finally he opened it, leaving Blaine standing there breathless. Kurt's hair looked perfect as always, and he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit. It fit around him perfectly in every way; Blaine had to remind himself to breathe as soon as he saw Kurt. His boyfriend laughed and pulled him inside, sweeping in for a kiss.

Blaine closed his eyes and melted slowly into the kiss, loving the way it felt to have Kurt close to him. He put down the flowers and candies on the nearest table and wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist. Kurt moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, completely breath taken by how good it felt to be close to the shorter boy. He could've stayed that way forever, so wrapped up in Blaine's arms, so close to his soul mate. Finally the boys had to come up for air, Blaine chuckled as Kurt hugged him closer and rested his head on Blaine's neck. The shorter boy smiled and moved them to the couch so they could sit down

"Blaine don't we have dinner reservations?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck, not really ever wanting to get up and leave his arms.

"Oh shoot! I… I umm... totally for-"Blaine began but was cut off by Kurt.

"Its fine, how about we just stay in for the night? Have some alone time," Kurt suggested in a flirtatious tone. Blaine could only nod, completely overcome with desire for the boy in his lap. Kurt went into the kitchen to order a pizza for the two of them, as Blaine found a movie for them to watch. Once Kurt was back he took his place snuggling up to Blaine and resting his head on Blaine's chest. His boyfriend kissed the top of his head as he started the movie. It was what he knew was one of Kurt's favorites, Blaine hoped Kurt noticed that he had remembered from last Valentine's Day. Kurt must have realized what Blaine had done and he chuckled and turned to face the boy.

"Really? When Harry Met Sally?" Kurt began to blush as the memories of last Valentine's Day came back to him, "I told you I loved this movie… when I... when I told you that I had feelings for you." Kurt's blush only reddened, and Blaine laughed to himself. He pulled Kurt up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know love, that's why I chose it," Blaine admitted, "Except things are different now, I love you. And I always will sweetheart. Don't forget it." Kurt smiled and kissed the boy again. Both of them forgot about the movie and stayed in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow I love you guys so much! Thank you again so much for all the alerts! and reviews! I got this amazing prompt from karatekid1018, so thats what this is. The prompt was: What did Blaine say to Kurt after "Loveshack"? **

**Love it so I had to write it. Hopefully you guys like it! Also, this chapter isn't related to the last one in any way, i wrote that before i saw the episode sooo... yah enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Tiiiiiinnnn Rooof… Rusted," Kurt growled out into the microphone as the music danced around him. Everyone continued to dance around him as Blaine stared at him in complete lust. Finally Blaine snapped out of the trance and continued with everyone till the song was over. As everyone clapped for the singers Kurt looked around the sea of people for his boyfriend. He asked around everywhere but no one had seen where Blaine had gone. Kurt couldn't get the image of Blaine looking at him with those dark lustful eyes during the song; he needed to find the boy. Now. Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket making him be pulled out of his thoughts and day dreams. He looked down at the screen to see a text from Blaine<p>

Meet me outside the back door. I have a surprise for you. -Blaine

Kurt's breath shook as he thought about Blaine standing out there and what his surprise could be. He made his way through the crowd to find the back door to Breadstix. Wanting to get there faster, he had to push though all the people that had come to Sugar's party. And there were a lot of people. Finally, Kurt found the door and pushed it open, letting the cold February air blow in his face. He had been so glad when he saw Blaine show up, he couldn't wait to have some alone time with his favorite boy.

Before Kurt could think, or even look around for Blaine, he felt two hands grabbing him and pulling him. Lips smashed against Kurt's and he immediately felt safe, letting the taste of Blaine sink into him once again. After a few long moments of a make out session, the boys came up for air. Blaine stared deeply into Kurt's eyes, thinking back to the song they had sang moments ago. Kurt was so sexy tonight, and his voice had been pure sex.

"Kurt, tonight you were… just amazing. I don't think I've ever wanted someone more in my whole life. On that stage you were just… perfection. You always are. I showed up hoping to surprise you for Valentine's Day and in return you reminded me - not that I ever forget- how in love with you I am. I hope you had a good Valentine's Day baby," Kurt looked to Blaine, his blush only arousing Blaine more and more. Kurt mumbled back and 'I love you too' and pressed his lips back to his boyfriends, where they truly belonged. Blaine almost seemed to be reading Kurt's mind as broke the kiss to speak again. "So now onto my surprise. Come with me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as he led him up the stairs at the back of Breadstix. Finally they reached the top of the building and Kurt's face lit up as he saw what Blaine had done for him. At the top of Breadstix there was a table for two set up. There were speakers on each side of the table, playing music. On the floor there were rose petals all over the place. The boys made their way to sit down for their dinner, Blaine pulling out Kurt's chair for him to sit like the perfect gentlemen he is. Blaine took his seat and reached across the table to take Kurt's hand once again.

"You like?" Blaine asked wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt could only nod, he was taken aback by the perfectness of it all. His boyfriend had done everything amazingly. Kurt couldn't think of a better way to spend his Valentine's Day. Suddenly a recognizable song came on the speakers and Kurt burst out laughing at the song. It brought back so many memories of last year. Blaine's mouth dropped open and he hung his head in humiliation.

_Baby girl where ya at?_

_ Got no strings got men attached_

_ Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

As the song played Kurt's laughter only increased, both of the boys remembering the "Gap Attack" from last year. Blaine only shook his head at the irony of the song.

"Funny how things have changed haven't they?" Blaine laughed with his boyfriend.

"And completely for the better. I have the best Valentine anyone could ask for," Kurt smiled and they boys continued to listen to the song and spend the evening together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, so I'm working on multiple chapters right now, and this one just so happened to come out easiest and first. So this is what i bring you, hope you like it. Warning: No Smut but a little bit of an intense make out scene so if that bothers you, just leave now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee even though i wish i did. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the door to his room open, not breaking his kiss with Blaine as they entered. Blaine so nicely kicked it closed with his foot as they made their way to continue with their make out session on the bed. Both of the boys' hearts were beating fast, as they looked passionately at each other. School and Glee club had been so demanding this week that they barely got any alone time together. But they were planning on making up for it now. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair and slowly came down to gently caress his face.<p>

"I love you so much. You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered into the stillness of the air. Kurt let out a soft sigh and went back to feverishly kiss Blaine. They both wanted each other so bad at the moment; they both knew the other wanted it too. Kurt rolled over so that he was on top of Blaine, entangling his hands into Blaine's soft curls.

Blaine bit back a moan as he felt Kurt began to kiss down his neck. Wriggling around a bit under Kurt, he ran his hands down Kurt's back until he came to the hem of his shirt. Gradually yet forcefully he pulled it over Kurt's head and disposed of it on the floor. The boy on top was now moving down Blaine's stomach to get rid of his shirt too.

Once both boys were both shirtless, Kurt grinded his hips into Blaine's. The boy on the bottom felt a bit of tightness grow in his pants as Kurt continued to tease him. What was worse were the sounds Kurt was making as he did it. They only turned Blaine on more, making it impossible for him to ignore the throbbing in his jeans.

"You like when I do that to you, babe?" Kurt growled huskily into his boyfriend's ear. Blaine bucked his hips up in an approving reply. Kurt chuckled and went on to unbutton Blaine's pants and then his, leaving them both only in their boxers now.

Suddenly the door to Kurt's room flew open making Kurt jump and Blaine feverishly searched for a blanket to cover them both up. Finn stood in the doorway, eyes wide and terrified at the scene before him. He spun around on his heals briskly, mumbling somewhat of an apology as he slammed Kurt's door shut. Blaine let his head fall back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover over his face in embarrassment.

Before either of them could say anything, Kurt crawled back over to snuggle next to Blaine, prying the pillow off of his head. Kurt giggled and rubbed the top of Blaine's head softly, trying to calm him down and soothe him. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend was more angry or embarrassed they were cockblocked by his step brother. The boys heard a car arrive in the driveway and realized Burt and Carole must have been home. Seconds later, they heard Carole calling them down for dinner.

After scrambling to put their clothes on and an awkward interaction with Finn in the hallway, all three boys were sitting around the dinner table trying to make as little eye contact with each other as possible. After what seemed like forever, Carole finally came over with the dinner and her and Burt took their seats at the ends of the table. Wordlessly the three teenage boys passed the food around the table, Kurt and Blaine still trying not to look at Finn for more than a few seconds. Finn was doing the same. Carole and Burt must have noticed the chilling silence, so they prompted the boys to talk.

"So how were your day boys?" Carole smiled at them sweetly. Finn mumbled something with his mouthful and Kurt and Blaine awnsered with a simple 'good'. Burt chuckled to himself as he scooped some more green beans on his plate.

"Blaine?" Burt started making Blaine look up from his plate for the first time "Are you spending the night? You know you can since it's a Friday. Carole and I don't care." Finn's eyes widened and he just about choked on his steak. Nobody seemed to care about him though.

"Sure Mr. Hummel, that would be great," Blaine decided, taking Kurt's hand and passing him a knowing look. Blaine made sure to look over at Finn too and give him a suggestive wink, causing him to once again choke on his food. Carole reached over and patted him on the back, trying to ease him. Once dinner was over and Blaine and Kurt had helped Carole clean up all the plates. The two boys went back upstairs, but not before Blaine could tease Finn once more.

"Hey Finn, me and Kurt are going upstairs. Wanna come?" And with that Blaine threw him a wink and galloped upstairs with his boyfriend following behind, laughing harder than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if i like the ending to be honest, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Anways, review and prompt please because it makes me super happy :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi once again. So I have brought you a new chapter :) Its a little agsty, and also I've decided to split this one up into two chapters so that it doesn't get too long. I'm gonna start writing the second part right now so that I can hopefully have it up asap. But anyway here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt let himself into Blaine's house, knowing his parents weren't home. Kurt had called Blaine earlier telling him he had to come over right now and tell him something. Blaine had questioned what that something was, but Kurt wanted to leave it as a surprise. As Kurt entered the boy's room he saw Blaine wrapped up in the blankets. He'd fallen asleep since Kurt had called him; the boy looked freezing despite the blanket being wrapped all around him. Kurt chuckled to himself and lifted half of the blanket up to snuggle up next to Blaine and try to wake him. He ruffled the short boy's hair, which seemed to somewhat wake him.<p>

"Blainey Bear, c'mon wake up. I've got something important to tell you," Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine groaned and snuggled into Kurt so that his head was right under Kurt's chin. Kurt planted a small kiss into the curls and continued on with his big news. "Blaine, I…. I got into NYADA!" Kurt giggled with joy, he'd never been so happy in his life. He was going to the perfect college; he had the most perfect boyfriend. Things were finally looking up for the boy. As the news finally set in for Blaine, he shot up out of bed. He captured Kurt's face in his hands and looked straight in his eyes.

"Kurt! That's amazing! I'm so, so happy for you!" Blaine was practically jumping with joy at the news. He took Kurt's face closer and brought him in for a kiss.

Kurt sighed as he left the glee club for the day, he hadn't seen Blaine since he had told him about getting into NYADA. He made his way to Rachel's locker, knowing she had been wanting to talk to Blaine all week to rehearse their duet. As he approached he saw the diva was on her phone, mumbling something into the phone. She raised her voice as Kurt got closer, as to tell him who she was on the phone with.

"Blaine Anderson, we need to rehearse this duet so if you would please call me back that would be great. Also, would you talk to Kurt because I have no idea why you've been shutting him out but this needs to stop," Rachel hung up the phone, sighing and turning back to Kurt. She saw the pained look on his face; he'd been hurting this whole week. Blaine hadn't shown up to school, wasn't returning Kurt's calls, and had completely shut everyone out. He honestly didn't know what the problem was; the last time the two boys had talked Blaine had seemed perfectly fine. Ecstatic even.

Rachel leaned forward to hug the boy, but he flinched back fighting back tears. He needed to be with Blaine so badly, he missed him so much. Kurt just wanted to fix whatever was wrong and tell Blaine that he was sorry for what ever had happened. He longed to hold the shorter boy in his arms again.

"Kurt?" Rachel squeaked, pulling him out of his trance, "How about I go over to his house tonight and then he'll be forced to talk to me. I'll find out what's wrong, I promise." She gave Kurt a reassuring pat on the back, but it didn't make him feel much better.

As soon as school was over, Rachel rushed to Blaine's house knowing if anyone was to get an awnser out of the boy it would be the star herself. She approached the large house, knowing Blaine would be the only one home since his parents worked during the day. As she knocked she thought about Kurt, how broken and solemn he had seemed the past few days. She knew that if anyone missed Blaine the most, it was defiantly her friend.

After about a minute later, Rachel watched as the door opened revealing a terrible looking Blaine. He looked sad and tired, his face showing no emotion. His clothes were dirty, like they hadn't been washed for months. His hair was sticking out every which way, leaving him looking even more crumpled and in despair. Rachel almost had to do a double take when she saw him, not at all recognizing the boy in front of her. He looked nothing like his usual dapper self. He cleared his throat and motioned for Rachel to come inside. She blinked at first; surprised that he hadn't put up a fight to let her inside. She had been ready to get on her knees and beg to be let in.

Rachel watched as Blaine went to the kitchen to pour them both some drinks. Steadily, she took her seat at the small dining room table feeling a little bit awkward. Finally, Blaine came back over with their drinks, Rachel watched as he looked at her catching a bit of annoyance flash through his eyes. Rachel mimicked the same look, not wanting to let him.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Blaine sighed out, sounding incredibly exhausted. Rachel was caught off guard by his voice but quickly composed herself again.

"Because Blaine, I need some answers. And so does Kurt," Rachel watched as Blaine flinched at the mention of Kurt. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He hated doing this to Kurt, knowing that Kurt was hurting too only made this worse for Blaine. "Blaine! Blaine! Tell me what is going on!" Rachel shouted trying to get his attention.

"You can't judge me if I do Rachel," He managed to choke out. Rachel nodded and motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath and slowly began to speak. "Kurt came to me the other day, telling me her got into NYADA. And I was so happy for him. I've never been that happy for him. But then as he left that night, I… I started thinking. He's leaving me next year, Rachel. And I know we're thinking it's gonna work, but… what if it doesn't? What if he goes out there and he finds someone better…. Someone he loves more than me. I can't hold him back from that. That's completely selfish and I just guess I realized…. I might not be good enough for him anymore and I need to let him go…" Blaine trailed off and the tears started falling down his face.

Rachel stared at her friend in disbelief; she felt tears well up in her own eyes even. She leaned over to Blaine, taking his hand as she made him look up at her. Seeing the wetness in his eyes, she knew that this hurt him entirely but she had to find a way to tell him he was wrong. But she could only think of one.

"You need to talk to Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, bit of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine talking. So, like always, please review and prompt! Next chapter up asap<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys. So i have the second part to the chapter. I have a song in it, so hopefully I incorporated the lyrics in a good way. I actually like this chapter alot, but tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. At all. Pretty sad. **

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to talk to Kurt"<em>

Blaine stared blanky across the table at Rachel, letting the words sink in. Talk to Kurt? There was no way he could, Kurt wouldn't understand. Blaine loved him more than anything but he knew Kurt would judge him for everything he'd told Rachel. Kurt would think he was crazy for his idea, heck Kurt would end up dumping him sooner than Blaine had thought.

"I can't, Rachel," Blaine whispered desperately.

"You have to," And with that, the dive got up leaving a grieving Blaine behind.

It was yet another day that dragged by for Kurt. Blaine still wasn't coming to school, even after his conversation with Rachel. All day Kurt had begged Rachel for her conversation with Blaine. But the starlet just kept saying the same thing over and over again. "You have to talk to Blaine yourself." Yeah, like that was going to happen. So there Kurt sat once again, broken and lonely, the empty chair next to him torturing him in Glee Club.

Finally, came into the room, followed by the last person you would have ever thought to see. Yes, Blaine was there, but not fully there. His eyes still had a distant desperation to them. Like he hadn't slept for days. And, truth be told, he hadn't.

"Guys, Blaine has something he'd like to say- or rather sing," the teacher told them, letting Blaine take the floor.

"This is for you, Kurt," Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper as the song began

_**Hey there Delilah **_

_** What's it like in New York City?**_

_** I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty.**_

_** Yes you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.**_

Blaine took a stool from the side of the Glee club setting it right in front of Kurt so that he could look straight at him. The music continued to flow, Blaine's voice quivering a bit.

_**Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance**_

_** I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_** Give this song another listen, close your eyes**_

_** Listen to my voice its my disguise, I'm by your side**_

The boy singing reached forward, taking Kurt's hand for the first time in weeks. Kurt felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he listened to Blaine sing to him.

_**Oh It's what you do to me, oh**_

_** It's what you do to me**_

_** Oh it's what you do to me, oh **_

_** It's what you do to me, what you do to me**_

The Glee club sat around breath taken by the beauty of the scene in front of them. But neither Blaine nor Kurt seemed to care, all that mattered was eachother. Kurt gazed into Blaine's hazel eyes like he'd been longing to for days.

_** Hey there Delilah**_

_**We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would**_

_**My word is good**_

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes spill over, letting all the words of the song sink in. Blaine reached forward to carefully wipe away the tears, only making them fall faster. Blaine cupped Kurt's chin and pulled it back up so they were looking right at eachother again.

Rachel smiled down at the two boys, happy that things were ok with them. Even though the entire Glee Club didn't know what had happened, a few of them even felt tears in their eyes. The beauty of it all even began to make Puck cry.

_**Oh it's what you do to me, oh**_

_** It's what you do to me**_

_** Oh its what you do to me, oh**_

_** It's what you do to me**_

A few of the Glee members hummed in the background, but still Kurt didn't care. All he cared about was having Blaine back, it made him feel so good inside.

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_** But they've got planes, and trains and cars**_

_** I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_** Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through**_

_** The world will never, ever be the same, and you're to blame**_

Blaine began to feel his own tears run down his face. The song was exactly what he meant. He didn't care how far he had to go to see Kurt. He was on a mission to make this work, not matter what. They could do it.

_**Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss**_

_** A few more years and I'll be done with school, and you'll be makin history**_

_** Like you do**_

_** You know it's all because of you, **_

_** We can do whatever we want to **_

_**hey there Delilah here's to you, this ones for you**_

Blaine changed the words around a little bit as to fit there situation. Kurt noticed and both boys gave a faint smile to each other. Kurt thought to himself about how it didn't matter if Blaine was a mile or a million away, they would be together forever.

Finally Blaine finished the song off, leaving the whole room speechless. The sound of Kurt's heavy breathing from crying was the most noticeable song in the room. He lunged forward to Blaine, engulfing him in a huge hug. Both boys wished to never let go. Both of them thought the same thing. Nothing, would ever come between them. They wouldn't let it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hoped you guys liked it. So if it wasn't obvious, the song was Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. And yes, I did leave out some parts of the song so that It wouldn't get too long and annoying to read. But anyway, hoped you guys liked it. And also and don't forget to review and prompt :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys, thanks again for all the love! So glad you guys are liking the story! Hehe so my friend pretty much begged me to write this one so i kinda had too. I hope you guys like it and i hope she does too haha. So here you go**

**Disclaimer:Nope i still don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>The bells blared throughout McKinley, letting the teens know that class was done and Spring Break was soon to begin. Blaine was making his way to his locker, hand in hand with Kurt. They were leaving school and going straight to a private house owned by Blaine's family for the week. Bags were pack, plans were made, and the boys had the entire week together. Both of the boys had been waiting forever for this trip and they couldn't be happier that it was finally here.<p>

After making their way to both of their houses and packing up the bags, they were finally on their way to the house. On the drive there, Kurt ended up falling asleep in the passenger seat still holding his boyfriends hand. As Blaine pulled into the driveway of the house he tried to be quiet as to not wake Kurt. He went around the passenger seat of the car and scooped Kurt up into his arms. He decided he would come back for the bags later.

When Kurt woke up from his nap, he found himself lying on a beige couch and smelled an aroma of cookies filling the air. He looked around at the unfamiliar house, wondering where the hell Blaine had gone. Slowly he got up from the couch trying to find Blaine, but Kurt just ended up getting a bit lost in the big house. Then he came to one of the windows looking out onto the downstairs porch. Kurt's eyes laid on a strange looking contraption that he was curious to find out what it was.

He turned back around to see Blaine coming down the hallway with and apron that said "kiss the cook" on. Kurt laughed to himself as he read the apron, he then felt himself desperately needing to kiss his boyfriend's perfect lips. He ran down the hall and practically threw himself in Blaine's arms, attacking him with a kiss. Blaine stumbled back a little at first but then realized what was going on and kissed Kurt back sweetly.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned breaking the kiss, "Hey honey, I see you woke up. I made some cookies for us, I was just gonna go pull them out of the oven right now. How does that sound, babe?" Kurt nodded and looped his hand through Blaine's as they walked to the kitchen.

"Wait! Blaine what is that?" Kurt asked pointing to the thing on the porch. Blaine's eyes lit up and he ran over to the window, pressing his face against the glass. Then he turned back to Kurt, eyes huge and excitement in his voice as he awnsered.

"Kurt! That's a fire pit, for roasting marshmallows! Oh my god, Kurt we have to make smores tonight!" Blaine said as he began to jump up and down with enthusiasm. Kurt laughed and steadied his boyfriend as he came down from jumping.

And so it was settled, the boys would be making smores this evening. Blaine remembered countless days in the summer where he and his brother would beg their parents to help them make smores. As a young boy, Blaine had spent many summers here. But over the years, and after he came out to his parents, the trips just stopped and no one spent much time together. It didn't matter to Blaine though; he had Kurt to keep him happy now.

Even though Blaine was accustomed to the smore making process, Kurt wasn't as familiar with it. In fact, he'd never had one in his life. His dad loved to go camping, but it was never something he really did with Kurt. Kurt didn't like the idea of being in the wilderness without a proper place to sleep or do his hair.

After Blaine made sure that they had the stuff for smores, the two boys decided to watch a movie on the couch. Once the movie was put on, it wasn't paid attention to much. The happy couple spent most of the time cuddling and kissing, telling one another how much they loved them. It was perfect day for the two. But in all honesty, Blaine just couldn't wait for smore making. And boy did he jump on the opportunity the moment darkness fell.

"Kurt! It's dark now! You know what that means," Blaine practically shouted into his boyfriend's ear. Kurt laughed and got up from the couch, pulling Blaine with him. As Blaine went to get the supplies from the kitchen, Kurt took the stairs to the patio and began to try to light a fire. He tried from every which way, to no avail. Finally, he gave up as he saw Blaine coming outside with their snacks.

"Having some trouble there Kurtie?" Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips. Blaine fixed the fire smiling smugly at an irritated looking Kurt once he was done, he knew Kurt hated when people did things better than him.

The fire danced around playfully in front of the two of them keeping them both warm. Blaine sat down on the wood seat in front of the fire pit, patting the seat next to him for Kurt to sit there. Kurt grabbed the smores stuff off the table and sat down next to Blaine handing him the materials.

"So how do we do this Mr. Anderson?" Kurt teased playfully.

"Let me show you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine smirked back as he took one marshmallow from the bag. Next he looked around the ground until he found a suitable stick. Carefully he put the marshmallow on the very tip, turning back to a horrified looking Kurt. His eyes were wide as they stared at the marshmallow on the stick.

"That's disgusting! And completely unsanitary!" Kurt squeaked out. Blaine only laughed and pulled him closer, continuing to roast the marshmallow in the fire.

"It actually tastes better this way. Plus it's not like you're eating it straight off the stick, sweetheart," Blaine told him, pulling Kurt closer and kissing the top of his head. Kurt sighed and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Once the marshmallow was finally done roasting in the fire, Blaine put together the first smore in the same way his father had thought him years ago. He handed it to Kurt who looked down at it uneasily and then finally took a bite. A bit of melting marshmallow stuck to the outside of his lip, and Blaine couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him and get it off.

"Blaine this is delicious," Kurt said surprisingly, his lips still resting on Blaine's.

"You don't taste so bad yourself," Blaine teased as he pulled Kurt back in for another kiss. A few smores later, both boys were snuggled up by the fire with a blanket just gazing at the stars and happy to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt please! Love you guys!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi guys, thanks for all the love again_!_ it makes me really happy to know that you like it :) So I wrote this chapter because I love the idea of Blaine's brother and I can't wait for him to be in the show! **

**Disclaimer: Living my life not owning Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed, the taller boy with his head in Blaine's lap flipping through the latest Vogue magazine while his boyfriend played with his hair. It was a lazy Saturday that the boys had decided to spend together while no one was home. Suddenly, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his side pocket and he took it out, looking at the new text message.<p>

"Shoot!" Blaine murmured, catching Kurt's attention. He looked up at Blaine with a questioning look. Blaine sighed as he prepared to tell Kurt, "My brother… he's in town and we were supposed to have dinner tonight but I forgot. I'll just reschedule…." Blaine trailed off and Kurt looked up confusedly. He'd heard about Blaine's brother here and there but he wasn't under the impression they still talked. Blaine didn't spend much time with his parents since they didn't completely understand when he came out of the closet. But Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine's brother had reacted to him being gay.

"No, Blaine you should go! I don't mind, just call me after wards," Kurt told him, sitting up and brushing a lock of hair out of Blaine's eyes. Blaine sighed again and sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do. His eyes widened as he came up with an idea.

"What if you came with me? You can meet him! I've told him about you, I'm sure he'd be fine with you being there," Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a slight kiss "Please Kurt, for me?" Blaine batted his eyelashes in a completely irresistible way. And honestly, how could Kurt say no to that? Once he agreed, Blaine thanked him over and over again telling him he was going to love his brother, Cooper. Kurt just prayed the night would go well.

At about 8 o'clock, Blaine and Kurt arrived at one of the best restaurants in Lima. It was very fancy, with nice silk booths, walls lined with velvet curtains and exquisite paintings. Blaine knew his brother was rich, but this place was even fancy for Cooper. The brothers hadn't seen each other in years, but it wasn't that Cooper had been avoiding Blaine. In fact, it was their father he was avoiding since he graduated. Cooper was the lucky one; he was able to get away from his father just in time. Blaine on the other hand was still stuck with him till he graduated.

The couple looked around the restaurant until Blaine finally spotted his brother sitting at one of the tables in the very back of the restaurant. Kurt took a deep breath and felt Blaine take his hand and give him a gentle reassuring squeeze. He didn't know why he was nervous; he just really wanted Blaine's brother to like him.

When they got to the table, Cooper looked up from his phone to see the two boys in front of him. A happy smile spread across his face as he observed Kurt and Blaine. His eyes fell on their linked hands, only making him smile wider. He was glad that his little brother had finally found someone who made him happy; Blaine deserved it.

"Sit! Don't be strangers little brother," Cooper exclaimed pointing to the booth seat across from him. "Hi Kurt, how are you?" Kurt looked up startled. He didn't expect Blaine's brother to be so casual but instantly he felt at ease with him, like he'd known him for years. He was Blaine's brother though, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he felt a connection with him.

"I'm good," Kurt awnsered smiling, "How are you? It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Blaine."

"Ahh all good things I hope," Cooper remarked, winking at Blaine. Kurt had to admit that Cooper seemed pretty charming. "I myself have heard a lot about you too, Kurt. In fact you're pretty much all Blaine talks about when he calls me."

"Yah alright enough of that," Blaine said with an obvious blush on his face. Kurt giggled a bit, he loved the fact that Blaine talked about him to Cooper. It made him feel a little embarrassed in the same sense though. Suddenly, a waiter came over to their table, pulling them out of their conversation. Kurt ordered a Caesar Salad, for Blaine some chicken, and Cooper ordered a large steak. Blaine laughed whole-heartedly when he heard his brother order.

"Wow Coop, I see your eating habits haven't changed much," Blaine teased his older brother who just shook his head and smirked. Kurt looked back in forth from the two of them, noticing every small resemblance there was. At first glance you could see the obvious similarities between the two, like their eye and hair color being the same. But as Kurt looked close he began to see the alikeness more and more. Cooper's hair had a bit of a curl to it, just like Blaine's did when he left it ungelled. Also, their bone structure in their faces seemed to be almost the same. But Blaine was obviously the more beautiful out of the two, Kurt thought to himself.

The conversation kept going on; there was never a dull moment. The three of them seemed to talk about almost everything. Kurt felt it was good to see Blaine be this close with someone in his family, because his dad certainly never gave him this attention.

"So Kurt, I heard you're going to New York next year. Congrats! It's fantastic there," Cooper gushed. The sudden topic made Blaine tense a little; he still hated the idea of Kurt leaving him. He knew it was for the better though, and that Kurt would be living his dreams there.

"Yes, thank you. I can't wait, "Kurt told him. Kurt looked next to him to see and uneasy looking Blaine. "But…umm… I'm gonna miss Lima a lot. Well more Blaine than Lima, but we're going to make it work. Monthly visits and even some weekends here and there, and a lot of phone calls." Kurt smiled and leaned to the side to give Blaine a small kiss on the cheek. Cooper smiled sweetly at the two, genuinely happy that his brother had found someone as amazing and strong as he was.

As the night came to a close, the three boys said their goodbyes and hugged each other. Kurt was a little surprised when Cooper pulled him in for a hug and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Take good care of my little brother," Cooper whispered. He released Kurt from the hug, giving him a small wink and then walked out to his care, leaving the happy couple behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt! I'm running low on ideas and i would love prompts :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello again. So I got a prompt from _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx _so thank you for that! To pretty much sum the prompt up, it said Kurt faints in Glee practice and Blaine becomes very worried. I was actually planning on writing something like this! Also if you guys can be the amazing people you are and check out my newest Faberry fanfic called Let Me Love You, I would love _you_ for forever. Hehe, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>The daily Glee Club was really making Kurt's head hurt. All the noises were too much, and he had a massive headache. Rachel was going on about how she wanted everyone to sing a song at her and Finn's wedding. That was also giving Kurt a headache. Not only had Rachel asked him to help her plan the wedding; but Finn had also asked him to be the best man. So needless to say Kurt felt swamped with a million things on his plate. It was actually beginning to make him feel… sick.<p>

Rachel was no giving them a lecture on what colors they had to wear to the wedding. But Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to escape from the chaos. Slowly, he felt a sweat break out over his forehead. Kurt leaned back in his chair for a second, wishing all the noise would go away. A groan escaped his mouth and he felt a steady hand lay on his arm.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, are you ok?" It was Blaine's voice, and it sounded full of worry. Kurt wasn't answering him causing Blaine to become more worried. The whole Glee club gathered around Kurt who was just laying there limp in his chair. It became obvious to them that Kurt had fainted in his chair. Finn raced to call Burt to tell him what had happened, while the other Glee clubbers were trying to get him to the nurse's office. Blaine picked the boy up in his arms and went to the nurse's office as Finn told him Burt was on his way.

Once Blaine arrived in the nurse's office, he laid Kurt down on one of the small beds in there and sat quietly by his side. He had no idea what happened to the boy, but he prayed he would be alright. He knew his boyfriend was stressing over a lot of things but he didn't know it was actually beginning to make him feel sick. Blaine sat there silently waiting for Burt, holding Kurt's hand and willing him to wake up. Kurt rustled around a little, and it became aware to Blaine that Kurt had fallen asleep.

There was a little bit of commotion outside the nurse's office and Blaine heard Kurt's dad asking to see his son. Only a few second later, Burt was in the door way of the office motioning for Blaine to come. Gently, he picked up Kurt and followed Burt until they reached the car. Blaine carefully sat Kurt in the back seat of the car and climbed in the front next to Burt. Blaine could see the worry on the man's face.

"What the hell happened?" Burt questioned worriedly.

"Honestly I have no idea. We were just sitting there in Glee Club and the next thing I know Kurt is just laying in his seat passed out. I think he's just sleeping now though," Blaine told him trying to stay calm. The last thing Kurt needed was to wake up to a bunch of chaos; it would probably just end up pissing him off.

Burt sighed, shaking his head and murmuring something too soft for Blaine to hear. They sat there in silence on the way to the Hummel-Hudson home, Blaine checking on Kurt every few seconds. As soon as they were parked Blaine was getting Kurt out of the car and began to carry him up to his bed. After Blaine tucked him in to make sure he was comfortable, he climbed in next to the sick boy and watched as he stirred around a little.

Blaine sat there for a little over an hour just watching Kurt rustle around and stroking his hair sweetly. Kurt slowly began to wake up, looking up in confusion at Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around the groggy boy and planted a slight kiss on his head. Kurt gave out a little whimper and rested his head on Blaine's chest, still dazed and confused.

"What happened?" Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest sleepily. Blaine just continued to stroke his hair soothingly.

"its ok baby, you just had a little accident in Glee Club. How do you feel now?" Blaine asked cautiously. He hoped Kurt wasn't in pain; it killed him to see his boyfriend in pain.

"better I guess, I'm just kind of tired," Kurt whispered. "My head hearts a lot though…" Blaine looked around for a second, wondering what he could do to make Kurt feel better. Kurt gave out a bit of a strained laugh. "The Tylenol is in the bathroom, just ask my dad if you need help."

"Ok honey, I'll be right back," Blaine said slinking out of bed and planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt waited patiently in the covers for Blaine to return. He thought back to the few moments before he'd passed out in Glee Club. He remembered hearing Blaine's worried voice and feeling Blaine's hand on his arm, trying to make sure he was ok. Finally Blaine returned, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

Slowly he popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a shot of water. Kurt watched as Blaine climbed back into bed next to him, pulling Kurt in his arms again.

"I want you to know you freaked me out. I was incredibly worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again," Blaine half-teased. Kurt chuckled a bit.

"I'll try not to…" Kurt said drifting off to sleep again. "Love you."

"I love you too, now get some sleep sweetheart," and that was the last thing Kurt heard as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Prompt!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello there. So I haven't updated in a few days. mainly because I was working on my other story and I was just busy with school. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon when i think of something to write about. Anyway, this chapter was prompted to me by the lovely _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx . _She asked me to write a chapter where Kurt falls off the stage and breaks his arm/leg. I'm changing this is a bit, to where Kurt doesn't break his leg but instead sprains it. Hopefully thats okay :) Also, I'm sorry this is kinda short but I didn't really know where to go with it after a certain point. So it kinda just becomes fluff. But thats okay, sorry for the long note again lol**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Glee, The last episode wouldn't have ended the way it did**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys. We won regionals, but now we've got to start preparing for Nationals!" The Glee Club teacher was telling the kids. "And what better way than some new dance moves!" The kids were gathered in the auditorium for Glee today, and Mike leading the dance rehearsals. There were lots of intricate turns and jumps that almost everyone was finding it hard to keep up with. Especially Finn. His arms seemed to be moving everywhere; and you think he would have learned to be more careful since he broke Rachel's nose last time.<p>

So you could imagine how scared Kurt was that he was put right behind Finn in the rehearsals. Mike had assured him that everything would be fine, but Kurt still wasn't so sure. Kurt found the moves a little tricky so he was trying to focus solely on his footwork, but looking down at his feet was defiantly the wrong thing to do.

Poor Kurt was looking down when unexpectantly Finn's arm came flying in front of him, sending Kurt himself soaring off the stage. He stumbled from the blow and fell backwards off the stage. Finn turned around as soon as he felt the contact with Kurt's face. He stared frightened down at his step brother upset that his dancing had hurt someone yet again. Blaine raced off the stage as fast as he could, and went down to comfort his boyfriend.

Blaine tried to sit him up a little bit, which earned a pain-filled groan from Kurt. Finn and Will came down off the stage to help Blaine with Kurt, but the boy was trying to assure them he was ok. He tried to push himself off the ground but just ended up falling back to the ground. Thankfully, Blaine caught him this time.

"Baby, it's ok. Don't try to stand up, it looks like you must have sprained you're ankle or something," Blaine then turned to Finn. "Why don't we call Burt?"

"We can't. Carole and him are out of town for the week," Finn informed him. Blaine thought for a minute then scooped Kurt up in his arms.

"I'm gonna take him home," Blaine said as he began to make his way out of the auditorium. "Does it feel like it's broken?" Kurt shook his head no. "Ok good. Then we're just gonna go home and put some ice on it." Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's necking and closed his eyes, trying making the pain in his leg go away.

As they finally arrived home, Blaine took Kurt inside and lied him down gently on the couch. Kurt cringed a little at the pain as Blaine tried to elevate his foot on a pillow. Silently, Blaine sank down on the couch next to Kurt and pulled the boy in his arms. They just sat there for a little while, Kurt playing absent mindedly with Blaine's curls and Blaine leaning down every few minutes to plant a sweet kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Blaine was surprisingly the first of the two to fall asleep, but only because Kurt found it hard to fall asleep with the throbbing in his foot. He'd gotten some ice for it earlier, but it really wasn't helping. He thought for a moment what he could do to make the pain go away. After coming up with the idea to wrap a bandage around it, Kurt realized he would have to be very careful getting up as to not wake Blaine or cause any more pain for himself.

Slowly, he tried to maneuver his not injured leg over Blaine's body. The attempt failed miserably, sending both of them spieling off the couch. As Blaine landed on the ground, he awoke from shock; Kurt on the other hand was grasping his ankle in the pain he had just caused himself. Blaine chuckled a little as he realized what had happened but Kurt was in too much pain to laugh. It felt like someone had a just smashed a fifty pound boulder right down on his ankle. He let out an exasperated sigh, causing Blaine's face to flood with worry.

"Is your ankle ok?" Blaine asked moving closer to Kurt, who was in too much pain to even awnser Blaine. "Ok, I'll take that as a no. Why don't you move back on the couch and I'll go get you some more ice. And a bandage." Blaine walked off to find the items as Kurt repositioned himself on the couch.

Blaine walked back over to his boyfriend who somehow was already asleep. He just shook his head as he thought about how Kurt really needed to be getting more sleep. Blaine carefully placed the ice on the swollen ankle after wrapping it in a gauze bandage. Carefully, Blaine crawled back onto the couch, pulling his hurt boyfriend in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, please review and prompt because it makes me day! :) xoxo<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello again! So let me start off with Sorry for the lack of updating. 1. I've been busy (lame excuse, I know) and 2. I had writers block for this prompt from _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx. _But I did it! haha I'm not gonna tell you guys what the prompt is because of reasons. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm just kinda running out of steam for this story tbh. I'm also thinking of starting a new Klaine story so I've been brainstorming for that. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been being very affectionate lately. He would randomly stop to take Kurt's hand in the hallway or kiss him on the cheek before class. Kurt had to admit he liked the affection, but it did make him the slightest bit tense. He could practically feel the ignorant bullies staring at them just waiting to make the move to pounce on the couple. Even though they should be able to walk down the hall hand-in-hand like any straight couples, it just wasn't that simple. Some people were more accepting of the gays at the school but others couldn't be changed. And Kurt hated that part, hated constantly waiting for Azimio or his buddies to take a hit at him for simply being in love.<p>

So to say the least, Kurt was a little unnerved when Blaine took his hand in the crowded hallway. Even with Mike and Tina there, he still felt a little nervous. AS Blaine looked over to Kurt he could even see the nervousness in his eyes. Blaine didn't want to think about everyone that was looking at them, he honestly didn't care anymore. But Kurt did. In fact, Kurt felt his stomach drop as he heard the familiar tone of Azimio and his Neanderthal friends barreling down the hall behind the Glee Clubbers. He could practically feel their eyes on the boys' linked hands.

"Look Guys!" Azimio bellowed behind them. Kurt felt uneasy but willed himself to ignore the stupidity lurking behind their backs. "We got ourselves a pair of fags holding hands. How cute…. Not!" Kurt flinched at the words, even though he was used it to the hateful words… but it still didn't make it right. But before Kurt, Blaine, Mike, or even Tina could turn around to say anything; Kurt felt a pair of hard hands on his back pushing him forward.

Things seemed to go fast and in a blur for Kurt after that. He remembered hearing the harsh scream that belonged to Tina. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for a face full of stairs. Before he could even reach the hard stairs though, Kurt felt a tight grasp on his belt. He was stilled for a few seconds, hanging mere inches before the stairs.

Slowly, he was pulled back into the warmth of safe, strong arms. Kurt breathed in a scent that was entirely Blaine. Kurt loved the smell, he instantly felt at ease once again with it. But it didn't help him from choking out a few frightened sobs into Blaine's shirt. Blaine murmured some reassuring words into his hair to soothe Kurt; it only helped a little though.

Kurt heard Mike and a few others shouting at Azimio down the hall. He heard Tina come over to where Kurt and Blaine were still tightly embracing to ask him if he was okay. All Kurt could manage to get out was something that sounded like a squeak of a word. Tina gave him a small pat on the back and then walked away, leaving the two boys to themselves.

They sat there for a bit, Blaine rocking them back and forth for a little while. He hummed softly into Kurt's ear. It put Kurt the slightest bit more at ease but he just kept thinking about what could have happened if Blaine hadn't caught him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, catching Kurt off guard.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine had nothing to be sorry about, he was actually glad Blaine had been there. He'd practically been Kurt's knight in shining armor.

"If I hadn't been holding your hand that wouldn't have happened, "Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled back briskly, his face a mask of confusion.

"Blaine… I…. that…" Kurt took a breath and then started again, "That was not your fault, sweetheart. Not at all. That was ignorance. I wish everyone was open to us holding hands but sadly some people still aren't ready to embrace two boys holding hands. But that doesn't matter because we're in love. That's all that matters."

Blaine nodded in agreement and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Almost just to show everyone that he could. To show them what they said didn't matter. Because they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and prompt! Not sure when I'm updating next! xoxo<strong>


End file.
